


Allsparks and Rainbooms

by jboy44



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: instead of the normal Earth the autobots awaken on the earth of equestrian girls after an event turned humans in to anthropomorphic Versions of the ponies! If you thought getting use to Motor suit was a struggle! These bridge repairmen now have to get use to being super heroes in the land of magic and Machines.





	1. Chapter 1

One day long ago the human filthy Rich as a young boy was walking out in the field behind his house were became across what looked like a large robotic head! He looked at it strangely.

years later on earth the humans had become anthro versions of there Pony counterparts!

At Canterlot high Sunset was looking embarrassed as she said," I am so sorry!"

Pinkie pie petted her friends back as she said, "Don't worry about it shimmer you couldn't have known that if Flash moved to be with prince Twilight and stayed to long on the magic end the fact there was to of him would make the portals all over close with a mutative burst of magic! I am just weird out by!" she point to there Twilight holding the dog spike.

The alicorn looked down, "… yeah shouldn't you have turned into a dragon?"

the dog shrugged, "I am a talking dog I don't question things anymore! Like you and Sunset in a relationship with timber! Dashie and Applejack sharing trenderhoof, Rarity and Fluttershy being with Nanochip! Did herding become an instinct too?"

Pinkie pie smiled, "Don't forget me and my sisters all dating cheese and my parents being ok with it! but yeah What do you think is up with Filthy Tech business owning ass as been acting weird sense it happened!"

Miles away in Filthy's home the world knew him as a scientistic and business genius but in his hidden Vault the head was glowing like it was starting up or trying like it had been forawhile. "are you on line again thanks to the rainboom!"

the head made sounds robotic noise sounds like it was trying to communicate but couldn't get it out!

Meanwhile in a lake!

an autobot ship was starting up As bumblebee be changed into his new alt mode before changing back, "Can we talk about this! You all See the organics and robotics working together on the monitors too right?"

Prowl held his chin as he said," I know it's fascinating and there is more to it!"

Ratchet hit a button showing what looked like a Kid putting together an electronic car happily, "the organics are building machines! That means organics came first!" he said stunned.

bulkhead rubbed his head," so those that means cybertron was once like this place but Robots killed the organics and replaced them?" he asked confused.

Optimus held his chin but quickly looked at the new water slash ice gun his fire truck mode gave him, "I have no idea Bulkhead! For all we know a robotic probe could have landed on a rock and multiplied by self copying to make cybertron! We may never know!"

bumblebee was pointing to a group of anthros digging up a bone," oh look they are digging down to found what was there! If we do that home we can have an answer. But What If it's yes?"

Bulkhead then blinked and said," decepticons did it! now I don't want to start a problem here but we are under a light of water pressure and even I know that can bend metal!" he said as a leak hit, " so may be we should I don't know get our servos in gear!"

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city.

Starscream was flying around it in his new jetmode as he said," Megatrons energy signature online! HOW EVEN! I most end it!" he then transformed in the middle of the air and fired on a tower he sensed it coming form!

inside filthy fell hitting a button turning on a Tv! The head behind him start downloading langue as Starscream spoke out," I bombed megatron how there he still be online!"

the head roaring in rage! As the giant robot fired, "I WILL BLAST THIS CITY APART TO OFFLINE WHAT EVER IS LEFT OF YOU!"

A cross eyed pegasus in a mail outfit sat on a cloud making lighting hit the robot and he screamed," WHAT THE SPARK PLUG!" the Derpy mare then kept jumping doing that!"

Down below the rainbooms were helping people get out as Nanochip said, "Well one alien had to not be friendly! But robotic life is a new one!"

In a moment what looked Like a motor bike came out of nowhere changing and throwing his stars a s prowl said," this is not there first time dealing with life forms form another planet no need to hide Bots!"

Ratchet rolled up sires flashing as he watched the organic's planet being weaponized against him! And as the lighting hit star scream right as the throwing stars hit arching it!

The evil bot roared and fired on the cloud making the mare fly away as Rachet said, "is that normal for organics!"

bumble Be rolled out changing to bot mode to fire his newly unlimited stingers at the Robot, "most we question this now! Decepticon on the lose!"

Bulkhead transformed next and fired his cable arm grabbing the flyer and pulling it down, "I know we are a repair team but Autobot's job can't let it get the all spark!"

Optimus then used his jet powered Axe to fly at the decepticon cutting off it's wing!

Star scream growled," YOU LOWLY REPAIR BOTS DARE YOU ARE UNWORTHY!" he said only to see what looked like a ruin car being throw by an Applejack and it hit his head and he comment, "…. The hell now? That had to way more then you!?"

While this was happening in his room filthy looked to the head," Are this autobots friends of yours?"

the head was thinking it knew thanks to star scream he couldn't sell his they are a resistance movement to the locals she with heavy spark he said," yes but please do not allow them to see me like this! Oh language finally downloaded ….. Please pardon me remaining quite running on very limited power!"

While that was happening not to far away by a lake.

Tiara Silver spoon and babs seed were at the autobot ship!

Babs was quick to go ask, "may be we shouldn't?"

Tiara then pulled out a loader," Please what if the autobots are faking it! we need to know this has to be the space ship! It's our job to help the rainbooms! After all after anon-a-miss it's not the movie club!"

silver spoon sighed as she said," And they left the door open great here we go!"

back with the battle!

Optimus pulled out his new gun and fired a freeze shot at starscreams legs!

as the bot was trying to shoot on them Rarity's horn glow making a barrier as she smiled," sorry my barriers can't be broken!"

Bummble Bee point the horn, "…. My headlights don't have a force field generator in it!? how even!?" he asked curious! Only to blook as Sunset and Twlight's horns fired off beams braking off starscream's legs.

the decepticon fell over as he said," Well now this is slagged! And not fair dam it! organics aren't suppose to be able to protect themselves against machines you are worms and!" in a moment Pinkie pie grabbed his libs and warped the metal to tie his mouth closed.

Star scream looked down and held his hands up as he saw Applejack ripping off one of his blasters he was out matched!

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

In the autobot ship! Tiara Silver spoon, and babs were nervous rubbing there arms. Tiara had a strange key around her neck.

around her the rainbooms who where acting like guides for the Autobots. Along side them the autobots!

Bulkhead opened and closed his hand, "guys the key thing regenerated by hand! The allspark gave this organics something important!"

optimus sighed," Bulkhead makes a point! The allspark guided and gave our kind life if it rewarded them for coming in here they were suppose to!"

Rachet looked at the Key rubbing his chin, "well to be fair this could end up saving our ship! If it make new matter form nowhere to patch bulkhead it could say fix our engines, and hall!"

Prowl held his hands together, "Let us test this theory! Ms tiara if you could!"

tiara held the key a port opening on the wall and she put it in turning it making the ship shine!

Bumble bee blinked " so is that it?" he shrugged, "ships fixed we can go home!?"

Rachet checked, "Nope! The key did work our engine is fixed but not the stuff connect to it or the hall!" he said banging the wall, "a wall isn't a machine no electronics! We are better but now space ready!"

Sunset sighed, "well Sense a higher power is involved we'll let this go girls! This was brave but you could have gotten way way hurt! You could have at least messaged us some how telling us you where heading here! So we didn't think we had to back up the alien giant robots for a brake in….. weird day this is!"

the seven ladies then hugged the fillies!

Meanwhile in his tower Filthy was talking to Megatron, "and So I spent the last few years studying your tech! I found your hand or at least I think it is over there!?" he said pointing.

the head then comment, "yes that is my hand! Now do you know where the rest of me is Mr Rich!?" he said his tone calm despite this!

the pony sighed as he said," I don't know! that is all I found I studied your tech to make my robots! And other machines! Maybe we can just make you a new one with that tech, maybe if we call in help form those other autobots!"

In a moment megatron yelled," NO YOU FOOL!" Filthy stepped back but Megatron thinking quickly said," Sorry! Just I don't want anyone to see me in this grimm state of barely being functional! I am scared confused on a new world in a lab! You can understand me being moody!"

Filthy then sighed," Makes sense! If you don't want there help I think it is going to take awhile ot get you running again based on what I have! I may have speed up tech for my planet using what I learned form studying you! but I don't have the strange super strong metal you are made of! Or many of the other elements you are made form! No way it can be as good as a normal one!"

the head then scanned the room, "yes I can see that form how primitive your tech still is! No offense but as a protoform I played with toys more advanced then that robotic arm you use in factories."

the stallion said," None taken! But we have magic now thanks to the big evolution event! I'll connect you to the internet so you can learn about this world! I have to go find my daughter!" he hit a button and plugged something in.

As the stallion left megatron found himself able to search for information as he said," wireless archive that can be used anywhere! Well they have one smart idea! Oh and the tower is connect!"

he looked to see Spoiled rich not worried about her daughter just laying around in a green dress with gold and gem necklace and a fur coat that was white.

now the zebra maids Zecora and Mirani dressed in French maid outfits seemed to be worrying about What megatron guest very correctly was the organic version of a protoform.

He then noticed the cameras on the city where made by his company so he could search and look through eyes everywhere! He was able to see all of this world.

he noticed optimus reacting in shock to being told were new organics came form! He remembered that autobot! While starscream did explode him! That autobot repair man still lead his team into being able to remove one of his arms fairly in combat!

while remembering there names was below him he Always hated to see skill and potential going to waste. All he saw at that autobot team was wasted potential. All probably stuck on repair duty for simple screw ups while under training, or in case of the ninja being unable to complete his training as his master died.

But elsewhere in a pin.

Starscream was using his arm struggling to undo the ribbon the pink organic tied his lips in to when he saw it! something else in this room he was in! in this dark cell was something just dropped in!

A glowing bell shining with power his robotic obtic sensors could see but not the organics eyes! He reached for it! and in a moment he glow! As the thing fused into him reformatting him.

he now stood body restored standing in this mass hole in a new body similar to his energon counterpart! Complete with spark being visible and most of all the damage and ghostly parts.

On his forhead was the bell! He turned into his jet mode and flow up vanishing and repairing in the air above the city. Were he transformed

he became solid again as he looked to his hand going ghostly trains parent as he grabbed for a drone only to pass through it, "So I can now teleport and become intangible! Let's see what else I can do!"

he then shock his head making the bell ring and below in the welcome parade for the Autobots the anthros were losing color as the magic inside of them was being pulled out and up!

The Autobots looked up to see the new starscream as he laughed Sunset's eyes widened, "WHO LET HIM NEAR GORGAR'S BELL! IT SUCHS IN MAGIC!"

Starscream smiled as he said, "So I can robe you meddling organics of your powers! And make myself stronger! What a wonderful toy you organics made! You need study big time as you made me even more superior to this autobots!"

Bumble Bee held his hands together and changed them to stingers to fire off a blast but it passed right through him as starscream became clear laughing.

As he became solid again Star scream held his hand out closing a fist to summon a sword of green magic as he said," Oh I can generate weaponry!" he then vanished teleporting behind be.

the autobot transformed to car mode and took off, "IS HE A GHOST!"

Bulkhead used his ball and chain to hit Starscream at the moment he went to slash be knocking him back, "Nope if so that won't have hit him!"

the decepticon rolled his eyes," So I can't attack and be ghostly at the same time!" Prowl throw his throwing stars but star scream Vanished and was above them in jet mode.

he fired missiles only for Rachet to stop them by using his magnets to make them crash and explode In front of starscream, "We need to counter attack him and damage the thing giving him this powers!"

Starscream appeared behind the old bot about to slash him but was stopped by optimus dashing out using his Axe to hold it back!

Bee transformed again and held out his right hand to fire at his head! Only for the jet to jump back and turn ghostly!

Tiara then put her hands to her mouth, "IT'S A CLASSIC VIDEO GME BOSS YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM WITH OUT TAKING DAMAGE! YOU HAVE TO TAKE A HIT TO HIT HIM!"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl was trying to use his hologram projector to Draw Star screams strikes but his energy blade was making the real him cast a shadow!

with allowed the deception to go in and slash at the real cyber ninja! The bike jumped back as he said," We do not know how to handle this magic thing with Starscream now wields it defies logic!"

Watching the scene was Megatron he was taking note of how magic allowed the primitive organics to handle a deception if not a sorry excuse of one. " If Magic can give starscream such power why can it not make me superior as well!"

In the Scene Starscream laughed as he said," just give up bow before me and hand over the all spark autobots! You can't stand up against my new greatness!"

Bulk head swung his ball and chain arm as he said, "It's not your greatness you took it form the organics!" Only for Starscream to Vanish and reappear in the air above them.

the Seeker laughed, "it was wasted upon them! but it shines greater within me!" he said pointing to his exposed spark!" I mean just Look how it's fulling my spark! Granting me such power!" he said holding his hand out as his spark glow greating an energy construct in the shape of a gun giving him a katana and a rifle!

he fired down at them with energy shots," your magnets won't work on this old timer!" he laughed insanely as the Autobots ran!

bumble bee was screaming using his heels as skates to say, "YEAH I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN THE ORGANICS COULD HELP US WITH MAGIC!"

Optimus fired his freshly drown water slash ice gun and fired on the ground making the Shoots bounce off and hit Starscream in the gut making his energy wepaons vanish as he held it and said," OH WHAT THE SLAGG HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME HIT ME!" he held his hands together summoning an Energy spear as he dive bombed for optimus.

the prime held his axe, "It's like the little organic named tiara said! We have to strike when he strikes us!" he firedh is grappling hooks to a building and retracted pulling him up!

In a moment the Autobot and Decepticons meet and as Prime was stabbed in the chest Optimus landed an axe strike to the seeker's head hitting the bell!

Starscream gasped as he asked," you sacrifice your own spark for others! What madness is this!" he said as his bell broke making the magic in his spark fly out back to the anthros.

Optimus' color was fading as he said," being a hero!" he then fell over offline as starscream did the same the magic escape having pulled his spark apart killing him.

tiara was crying as she ran over the maids tried to stop her but she got away and cried on him, "I said it!"

the others moved over but Bulkhead asked," shoe sprung a leak!"

Twilight sighed, "crying it happens when saddened!" she said stunned.

the yellow autobot sighed as " oh well then I wish I could cry!" the Ninja put a hand on the younger bot's shoulder and added, "I believe we all want to right now bumble bee!"

tiara looked to the key and moved it Optimus making a key hole appear as Ratchet said, "there is no way it can fix an offline bot…" his jaw then dropped as the key made the color return to optimus who opened his optics.

Pinkie pie held up a hand, "did we just watch necromancer?" she sounded stunned.

the prime asked,"is this the matrix?" tiara hugged the big guy, "Now you're online!"

at with point bulkhead asked, "OJ HOW GOT DAM POWERFUL IS THAT KEY! I MEAN POWERED BY ALL SPARK WITH GIVES LIFE SO I GUESS GIVING IT BACK MAKES SENSE BUT WHAT IN THE PIT!" he said pointing at prime! Who's spark was visible for a moment before the jump start faded back to normal levels.

Megatron watched stunned trying to process what he had just witness! Later on when Filthy returned to him.

the head asked, "I watched the key of your daughter return life to fallen autobot! I will kindly ask you have her use it on me to bring me back online!"

the stallion said," Optimus still had his body!" he said pointing to a mirror for Megatron to look at, "for all we know it'll just fix the cracks in your face plate! Not give you a new one!"

the leader would have felt insulted but the organic was making a logical point, "…. Very good point mr Rich! Well if I am here the ship and crew are here! Then my body most be somewhere on this world! Let's find it so the key can restore me completely! If we can't find away to give me a new one in the mean time!"

Mr Rich nodded as he said," sounds like a plan Mr. autobot! By the way what is your name?"

the head blinked before lying and saying, "my processor is too damaged to remember!" it was a quick lie but it would work as other deceptions would use his name he couldn't have the stallion knowing that or the whole plan would be ruined.

the head then ran a quick scan as he asked, " I also am unable to find the autobots! I have use of all the cameras you made to look at the world! And the fact it appears they simple vanished is most unsettling!"

Filthy then sighed and said, "sense there ship's roof could fall in crushing them I gave them an old factory I own to stay in while they fix it! it's in the old part of town that doesn't have cameras installed yet! I want to but the city is saying history is more important!"

the head sighed as he said," really those kinds of idiots are here too? I understand about learning form the past to not repeat it's mistakes! Believe me! but there is no point in keeping something the way it is for history! Leaving a war field alone! Please burry the bodies and use that to make a city for living! Or a base to train more solider to carry on the mission of the fallen!"

the stallion nodded as he turned, "I know! but sadly I have to go have dinner with my wife!"

the head then ran his data on spoiled," what did you see in her to want to commit to a lone life mate ritual!"

the Rich man put his hands in his pockets, "I was drunk things happened and she ended up pregnant my father forced me in the name of honor for the mistake! I could get out of it but that would mean giving her half my money and as mother she would get my daughter!"

the head commented, "….. I have not seen her and your daughter in the same place so that law seems wrong! But my kind simple give energy form a key or the all spark into liquid metal we mine! But it does raise questions in my mind of how robotic life started on cybertron was it the story of the all spark crashing or did the all spark have help form organic hands!"

Filthy shrugged as he left.

the head was running information. He would admit the time it took an organic protoform to be functional for combat was longer then a cybertron protoform! The fact they could take the eleven month to make one at any time meant they would always be more of them then transformers.

After all could make new bots with out the all spark or Key and both were treated with a schedule toi keep numbers low.

the head said," look into creating a male spider techno organic so Blackarachnia can produce a spider army when I have feet to stand on again! That would remove the need for the allspark in my plans as I would have the massive army I want!"

elsewhere in a scrap yard star screams body laying a peace of the broken bell still in the head glowing making one of the seekers optics turn on before fading, like the fragment was trying to jump start him

to be continued.


End file.
